


狭路相逢

by Be_Icecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 哈利在圣诞舞会上偷偷离开礼堂，遇到了跟随他出来的德拉科。





	狭路相逢

和帕瓦蒂的第一支开场舞结束后，霍格沃茨们便纷纷开始邀请自己的舞伴加入到了这次的圣诞舞会中来。哈利松开了帕瓦蒂的手，紧接着在人群中遇到了秋，他有些紧张地邀请了她，秋微微一笑把自己的手放到了他的手掌上表示同意。哈利的心跳得飞快，他悄悄地问秋塞德里克去哪儿了，秋同样小声地回答他说塞德里克正在和卢娜跳舞。哈利了然地点点头，他越过秋的肩膀看到了帕瓦蒂正在和西莫跳舞，金妮和迪安跳着华尔兹，赫敏的舞伴从克鲁姆换成了乔治，布雷斯搂着潘西的腰，马尔福——

那个惹人厌的家伙今天居然看起来没有那么让人讨厌了，至少表面上看起来是这样的。他穿着白色的礼服三件套，最里边衬衫的扣子扣到了最上面的一颗，上边还系着领结。那礼服一定是专门定制的，因为它裁剪得当，十分完美地贴合马尔福的腰线，衬他整个人身形颀长瘦削，举手投足带着贵族的气质。哈利暗自诧异自己为什么会用这种词来形容自己的死对头，这样一想使得舞步连跳错了好几拍，害得秋差点被他给绊倒。哈利窘迫地跟她道歉，幸好秋善解人意，并没有计较，反而在这支舞结束的时候给了他一个贴面吻。

要是换做往常哈利一定会兴奋地跳起来，窃喜于和秋关系的更进一步。但他现在居然没有这个心情了，他看到罗恩跳累了在一边歇着，赫敏面颊带着红晕和罗恩说着什么，但罗恩看起来似乎更不高兴了。哈利没有打扰他们，在经过他们的时候赫敏叫住了他，问他要不要一起坐坐，哈利回绝了她的好意说自己要出去透透气。哈利穿过礼堂的走廊，一路上遇到一对又一对在黑暗中紧贴着身躯相吻的情侣，动作大胆而暧昧。哈利不自在地扯了扯衣领，那里让他有点喘不过气来。他下意识地加快了脚步，感到了越来越明显的凉意，显然与里边火热的气氛相比，外边有的只有黑夜和寒冷。但很快哈利发现自己想错了，他在刚走到出口的地方看到了冷着脸的斯内普教授从另一个方向走过来。哈利急忙躲到了一个柱子后方，微微伸出头去看到斯内普极有效率地用魔杖挑开一辆辆停在外边的马车的门窗，面无表情地看着里边正进行到某一步的小情侣们面带尴尬和潮红地慌乱披着衣服跑出来，然后低沉着嗓子呵斥他们无视校规的行为并命令他们赶紧滚蛋。

下一秒斯内普的头就转到了他藏身的方向，仿佛发现了他。哈利紧张地想要赶紧逃跑，嘴却突然被一双带着凉意的手给捂住了。哈利下意识地就要挣扎，身子却被这双手的主人给抱得更紧，隔着布料哈利能感受到身后人身躯的温热，那让哈利脸开始发烫，然后听到那人在他耳边懒洋洋地说，偷窥可不是一个勇士该有的行为，破特。哈利听到熟悉的嘲讽火气就开始往外冒，他压低着声音警告说马尔福你现在放开我，我还能给你留个全尸。他听到马尔福轻笑了一声，带着嘲讽和其他的意味，然后感受到自己的耳垂被一个温热的东西给含住了。哈利的眼睛一下子睁大了——在黑夜中，他感到自己的心正在迅速地跳动，以一种超乎常人的频率，那足以让他缺氧。他颤抖着声音说你快放开我，这样会被斯内普发现的。但马尔福没有回答他，哈利感到自己的耳垂被德拉科的牙齿细细研磨着，带着明显的缱绻和情色意味。他的身体随之而颤抖了一下，马尔福放过他的耳垂的同时拉长着声音跟他说，原来这里是你的敏感点，破特。

马尔福的声音就落在他耳边，温热的气息喷洒在哈利的颈侧，那让哈利的脸更加滚烫了，他庆幸现在是黑夜——否则他红得滴血的脸一定会让马尔福再嘲笑他一番。他不知道马尔福到底想做什么，一个新的戏弄他的方式或者是别的什么，他气恼地低着声音警告马尔福快放开他，不管什么原因立马停止他的恶作剧。但很快他就发现自己说不出话了，因为马尔福的吻落在了他的脖颈上。那些吻密密麻麻地顺着脖颈至下，落在他单薄的衣料上，一直到他的尾椎骨。哈利急促地喘着，马尔福的嘴唇仿佛带着火苗，让他整个人开始滚烫起来，被吻过的后背一寸寸开始发热。此时他正被马尔福抵在柱子上，前边贴着柱面感到一阵冰凉，与身后的火热相交错，这让他感到自己的某个地方开始发硬，身体的各处细胞脱离他掌控叫嚣着想要更多。随即马尔福的手解开了他的腰带，在哈利来不及制止的情况下挑开了他的内裤，绕过他的腰肢握住了他的前端——哈利惊慌地叫了一声，但很快便捂住了自己的嘴，他能明显感受到斯内普的脚步声停顿了一秒。马尔福的手像灵活的蛇在他性器上飞快地套弄，层层叠叠的快感向哈利涌来，他不住地喘息着，身体无助着靠在马尔福的怀里，在最后一秒缴械投降的时刻发出了一声难以抑制的甜腻的呻吟。哈利羞耻地咬住了自己的嘴唇，他不知道自己为什么会发出这种声音。他在马尔福的手里高潮了，就在刚刚——这个认知让哈利感到羞耻而懊悔。斯内普的脚步声越来越远，应该是离开了这个地方，哈利松了一口气，转过身来恶狠狠地说，马尔福你究竟想干什么。

马尔福灰色的眼睛望着他，仿佛包含着深情。哈利愣了一瞬，但又在下一秒马尔福欠揍着回答说想干你的时候挥舞起拳头发誓要打断他的鼻梁骨。马尔福灵活地接住了他的拳头，然后弯下腰吻住了他。哈利整个人就像被施了统统石化咒一样动弹不得，大脑一片空白。哈利从来不知道马尔福的嘴唇原来这么柔软，而且带着令人愉悦的温度，温和又强势地攫取着他的呼吸，他的舌头灵活地撬开哈利的牙关，在他的口腔里肆无忌惮地扫荡。现在十分寂静，哈利能清楚地听到他们之间亲吻交换唾液的啧啧声。一吻完毕后哈利气喘吁吁地靠在柱子上，马尔福的手又不安分地触到了他的那个地方，恶劣地说你又硬了，破特。哈利恼羞成怒地让他闭嘴，不似往常的针锋相对，此时的马尔福居然真的不说话了，当然，他的嘴现在可要干别的事，比如——他们又吻在了一起，马尔福的吻流连过他的下颚、喉结、脖颈，他的牙齿灵活地挑开了哈利的衣襟，在他的锁骨处不停地吮吸、研磨，引得哈利一阵阵腿软，不停地发出喘息的声音。哈利的大脑混沌得可怕，身体的本能反应让他和马尔福紧紧地贴合想要更多，在他反应过来的时候他的礼服已经被马尔福给解开了，一阵凉意顺着哈利的脊椎骨向上蹿，和他大脑里混沌的思绪相碰撞，让他产生的一丝的清明：我居然跟马尔福在礼堂外面做爱！

但很快那丝清明就被情欲的浪花给淹没了——马尔福的手指坚定地探入了他的穴口。那是从未被他人踏足过的地方，简直紧致得可怕。哈利皱着眉承受着异物入侵的不适感，他迷迷糊糊地想着马尔福那本该用来握笔的骨节分明的手指，此时正在他的身体里进出，一根、两根，他从来不知道自己的身体可以被这样开拓，并且在某一刻触到了他的敏感点，让哈利狠狠地颤抖了一下，发出了一声更响的甜腻的呻吟。马尔福的手指从他的身体里抽离，还带出了某种黏腻的液体，汩汩地顺着哈利的大腿根流下来。马尔福慢条斯理地说，破特，你湿了。哈利骂骂咧咧颤抖着手去解马尔福的皮带，他的身体已经背叛了他的理智，在他的双腿夹着马尔福的腰而马尔福硬得发烫的性器抵在他穴口处的时候，哈利突然反应过来提醒他说，混淆咒——白痴破特，马尔福咬牙切齿地说，我早就施好了。哈利心里的石头终于落地了，但就在那一瞬马尔福缓慢而坚定地进入了他——哈利冷抽一口气，那根东西太大了，撑得他生疼，才进了三分之一哈利就忍不住被逼出了生理性的眼泪，哭着求马尔福别进去了。马尔福温柔地吻着他脸颊上的泪水，不住地安慰他让他放松——该死的这时候他倒是耐心十足了，哈利气愤地想。做到一半没有停的道理，哈利也知道这一点，他只好听从马尔福的话不住地深呼吸，两只手紧紧抓着金发斯莱特林的背，马尔福闷哼一声，终于顺利地贯穿了他，两人都发出了一声舒服的呻吟。随即马尔福便开始不断地抽送起来，在滑入的同时狠狠碾压过哈利的敏感点，将哈利一次又一次送上高潮。那滋味既让哈利舒爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，又让他不住地“马尔福、德拉科”还有其他脏话一通乱喊，以索取更多。这种偷情的感觉让哈利兴奋，还有刺激的快感，让他放任自己在欲望里浮沉。

在好久之后马尔福终于在哈利体内释放了出来，乳白色的浊液顺着股沟滴落，两人都喘息着没有再说话。马尔福的头抵在哈利的肩上，他们的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，好像他们本该就这样亲密——像一对普通的恋人。当情欲的潮水终于快褪尽的时候，马尔福终于冲破心里的障碍开了口说，波特，其实我——

他听到了波特平稳的呼吸声。

波特睡着了——靠着他睡着了。马尔福无奈地笑了，念了个无声咒将两人清理一新，最后轻轻地将嘴唇贴在了波特的额头上。

明天见，波特。

 

FIN.


End file.
